


Taking One for the Team

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cutting, Dry Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Daryl Dixon has seen enough, lost enough. It's time to do something drastic to make a stance against the Whisperers. They can not lose this! It worked once and it would do so again! What he had failed to take into account was these people were nothing like the last ones and old tactics might not always work...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Most thought Daryl had completely broke when Rick blew up the bridge and himself. Yes, it had crushed Daryl. Rick was his brother! And because of his own stupidity, and wanting to see Maggie take out Negan, Rick had gotten fatally injured. The explosion haunted Daryl's mind. He could see it just about every time he closed his eyes and it killed him.

It was Carol who had convinced him to return but now there was a whole new threat. And this one, was ten thousand times worse than Negan could have ever been. The Whisperers were a cold and heartless group. And the survivors had done all they knew to defend themselves and they had suffered greatly.

It had been Daryl that had stepped up. "Take it out of me." He said quietly to Alpha and her murderous group. "Whatever you want to do, however you want to do it! Leave the others be, I'll take the fall."

"Daryl no!" Carol yelled as two of the Whisperers strung Daryl up between two trees. They would make this a public display. "Daryl you can't do this!" She cried then cringed as the bigger of the Whisperers, a guy named Beta ripped Daryl's shirt off and began whipping him with a thin switch from a tree.

Daryl refused to cry out. He'd been beaten plenty of times before this. He simply stood there, arms and legs stretched out and bound tight, his body jerked with each hit and his skin split in various places, small droplets of blood ran down his body, still he refused to utter a single cry.

After a time, Beta stopped and admired his work. "You are one tough guy." He whispered into Daryl's ear. "But, we will hear you scream!"

Daryl spat in Beta's face. "I will never break for you!" He snarled.

Beta slapped Daryl for spitting on him then hit him hard in the chest and stomach, making Daryl double over as best he could with being strapped up against the trees.

Daryl didn't utter another sound other than coughing as the beating continued. He was used to being beat and not uttering a sound. He simply stared straight ahead, unfazed. That is until he felt his pants unzipped and then cut off. He gasped and his eyes widened in absolute horror and he began to thrash against the bonds. Being beaten was one thing, this...was something else entirely. 

Beta laughed and slapped Daryl's cock hard, gripping the man's hair and he kissed him roughly. "I said, I will break you. No matter what it takes to do so! You will learn your place!"

Daryl glared and bit at Beta's lip. "Don't you fucking touch me." He said with an angry fire in his eyes.

Beta merely laughed and walked around behind Daryl. He reached one hand around in front and wrapped his fingers around Daryl's cock, stroking him.

Daryl bit back a sound. His body shuddering as he tried to struggle away, the action only making his hips pump into the hand around his cock. 

Alpha laughed as Daryl's public beating turned into something much more sinister. She stepped up to Daryl and slapped him across the face. "You took my daughter from me." She said. "And for that. You will pay and all of your people shall watch as you finally succumb to your punishment! Whether you live or die today will be entirely up to you!" She stepped back and nodded at Beta.

Daryl growled at Alpha, then had to bite down on his lip as Beta began jerking him off quickly. He clenched his eyes tight, trying to will his cock to stay flaccid. He couldn't respond to this, but he was. He was very quickly getting hard at Beta's touch and small whimpering moans were starting to slip from his mouth as his hips began to gyrate with the attention. He shuddered as he edged closer and closer to climax.

Once the small drops of precum slipped from his cock head, Beta stopped and removed his hand, leaving Daryl hard and sensitive. "Seems you're enjoying yourself Daryl." He chided. "I'll bet I could make you have an orgasm just by jerking you off, but that wouldn't be fun would it?"

Daryl didn't speak. He wasn't giving Beta that satisfaction. He simply stared out at his one focal point, Carol.

"No, we don't want you to cum yet do we?" Beta continued as he lowered to his knees and without a word began sucking on Daryl's balls.

Daryl shuddered and let out a groan, try as he might to suppress it. He could feel Beta's tongue all over them, his mouth sucking here and there. He gasped and his body stiffened into the ropes that held his as Beta's tongue slid along his cock base, he was panting, groaning, and whimpering, trying not to let them know how good it actually felt. His cock throbbed hard at the attention however, giving him away.

Beta laughed before moving to kneel in front of Daryl. He took Daryl's hardening cock into his mouth sucking him hard.

Daryl fought for control of his body. It was feeling too good too fast. "No no no." He muttered to himself as his hips moved with the sucking, aching for more.

Beta licked and sucked him more, bringing Daryl right to the brink of an orgasm before pulling away altogether.

Daryl was left panting hard, trying to will his body to either orgasm or calm down and slowly he began to calm, his cock softening some. Still, his pride was well in tact. He wouldn't cum for this man. Wouldn't moan, cry out with pleasure… nothing! He couldn't allow that to happen.

Beta watched as Daryl soon relaxed against his bonds before returning to sucking him off.

Daryl's eyes widened again and he arched, his hips shoving more into Beta's mouth. He bit down on his lip, shaking his head as he fought his body. His cock hardening instantly once again. The more Beta bobbed his head, the more Daryl fought for control, the more control he was losing. His hips almost thrusting now, aching for release.

Once again, Beta brought Daryl to the very brink of orgasm before moving away, killing the need almost immediately. He would do this three more times, bringing Daryl closer and closer each time before stopping completely.

Daryl glared at Beta. "If you're going to make me cum, fucking do it." He growled.

Beta slapped him. "You will cum when I am ready for you to!" He said. "You're not ready yet though. But you will be before I'm done."

Daryl didn't say another word. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to be broken like this. He remained still while Beta touched him, kissed his body, sucked marks on his skin. Then his eyes went wide and he gasped, his body jerking sharply as Beta's hand slammed into Daryl's ass cheek. It happened again and again. Three smacks to each cheek then he felt a finger slide between them. He shook his head violently from side to side as Beta's thick finger dry entered his ass. His immediate reaction was to try to push it out but all this seemed to achieve was Beta sliding deeper.

Beta twisted and turned his finger around inside Daryl's ass. He knew it stung but if he could find just the right place, he could have Daryl begging in no time. He hit several sensitive places, judging on how Daryl shuddered when each one was hit then he hooked his finger against a small nub of flesh.

Daryl stiffened in his bonds, eyes wide and his mouth flew open as he let out an involuntary moan of pure pleasure. "Fuck! No… not that. Not there please…" he practically begged for it not to continue.

Beta simply laughed and began finger fucking Daryl, hitting his prostate over and over making Daryl gasp and moan. He could see the cold chills sweeping over Daryl's body as he attacked his most sensitive place.

Daryl's resolve was quickly fading. This just felt too good. His cock hardened fully once more, throbbing hard. "Fuck fuck fuck. Stop! No!"

Beta laughed before pulling his finger out then inserting two and he attacked Daryl's prostate again, with more ferocity than the first time.

Daryl's body acted in its own now, gyrating his hips, fucking back against Beta's fingers. His cock hard and throbbing, dripped with precum. He was going to orgasm any second. He was so close… right there! Then, just like before, it all stopped and Daryl was left whimpering and panting as he tried to regain control over his body. "Dammit. Fuck." He whispered.

Again, this was done three more times. Each time, Beta attacked the prostate only to stop short of giving Daryl an orgasm.

On the final time Daryl growled. His cock was rock hard, jutting out proudly from his body and it throbbed hard, aching for release.

Beta chuckled darkly. "Look at you." He said slapping Daryl's face. "You want me to make you cum, don't you?"

Daryl didn't answer. He wouldn't answer. He wasn't going down like this. He wet his lips and stared out at his focal point.

Beta smirked. "They're all watching you be played with." He whispered. "Everyone of them. Funny though, no one seems to be stopping it." He walked around Daryl's body and chuckled as he began rubbing against him, rubbing Daryl's chest with one hand and cock with the other. "I'm going to make you want more!" He whispered as he pulled back and undone his own pants, letting them fall along with his underwear.

Daryl stiffened feeling Beta's cock head touch his tight entrance. He felt the slapping to his ass then felt the head begin to press against his hole. He was going to be fucked in front of everyone. He clenched his eyes and waited.

Beta didn't waste much time as he began pressing into Daryl's ass with a slow moan. He took his time, drawing the action out as long as possible before the head slipped in with a soft sound.

Daryl didn't react much more than wincing. It was a dry entry and it stung, but at least it had been slow and not quick and painful. It wasn't until Beta's cock hit Daryl's prostate that the younger man arched with a forced moan. "Fuck."

That was it. Beta's cue. He pulled almost all the way out before surging forward. Daryl's cry of pain was hitched mid-cry and turned into a moan.

Beta began immediately thrusting in and out of Daryl's ass, forcing moans and gasps of pleasure from Daryl's throat.

Daryl didn't want to like this. He didn't want to respond. But he was. If it had all been pain, that would have been fine but this… the strikes to his prostate ignited a fire inside him that made his whole body respond.

"Look at this!" Beta laughed as he rutted into Daryl's ass. "I'm fucking you and everyone you love is watching and letting me. They are loving watching you submit to me!"

Daryl whimpered, he knew it wasn't true but he couldn't help but respond as Beta thrust into his prostate over and over. He moaned louder as Beta fucked him.

Alpha laughed and stepped over to Daryl. She kissed him roughly then knelt and took Daryl's cock into her mouth, sucking him roughly, while bobbing her head up and down his length.

Daryl cried out in pleasure. "Yes! Fuck!" He moaned, his hips alternating in movement from pushing back on Beta's cock more to thrusting into Alpha's mouth.

Beta captured Daryl's lips and kissed him roughly as he rutted into his prisoner. "I want you to cum in her mouth." He ordered as he thrust hard into Daryl's ass.

Daryl whined and whimpered. He didn't want to cum. Not for them, not like this but the more his cock was sucked on, the more Beta's cock abused his prostate, he soon had no choice as he arched some, pressing against Beta and moaned out as his cock throbbed and spurted out into Alpha's mouth.

Alpha sucked him dry then pulled off and stood. She hadn't swallowed. She kissed Daryl and used her tongue to shove his sperm into his mouth. "Swallow!" She ordered.

Daryl went to spit it out. He wasn't going to swallow his own cum. That is… not until she kissed him again while holding his nose closed so he had to swallow. When he had, Alpha pulled back laughing.

Beta could tell Daryl was breaking slowly. He continued roughly fucking into him, moaning loudly. "Fuck Dixon!" He said between thrusts. "You feel... absolutely... fucking... amazing!"

Daryl didn't respond. He was so much more sensitive now that he'd had an orgasm. And his ass muscles clenched and relaxed around the thick cock inside him.

Beta chuckled and lowered his hand to rub at Daryl's cock again. It was so sensitive now, almost too much so, and he knew it.

Daryl winced a bit and groaned. He wanted this to stop, he needed it to. But he knew better than to resist or tell them to stop. Because, he'd asked for this. He was saving the group.

Alpha laughed as Beta continued fucking and stroking Daryl. "Such a nice body you have Dixon." She said caressing his chest lightly, her fingertips brushing over his nipples, causing him to shudder. She pinched down hard on both.

Daryl arched at the pain from her nails digging into the sensitive nipples but at the same time he let out a rather loud moan as Beta hit his prostate.

"This ass Dixon!" Beta snarled as he slowly stroked Daryl's cock. "So tight! Feels amazing wrapped around my dick like it is! You were made for this! You were made to be fucked, like a dirty little bitch in heat!"

Daryl had heard it before, but that didn't make it hurt less. It reminded him of when he was younger. How his father and even his own brother would use his ass, how they would always remind him he had the perfect fuckable ass that was made for taking a man's cock.

Beta's next words brought Daryl out of those memories and to his current situation. "Are you a bitch in heat Dixon? Does your tight ass crave to be fucked over and over again? Do you like being used like a dirty cheap whore?"

Daryl didn't answer. He wouldn't rise to that. He growled as another of the men stepped over. "Don't touch me." He said, but it did no good.

The male Whisperer knelt and took Daryl's cock head into his mouth and began sucking him while Beta stroked him.

Daryl moaned softly, it felt so good to be given a good blow job. And this guy really knew how to give one, it didn't take long for Daryl's cock to harden once more.

Another male Whisperer stepped up and started kissing Daryl's lips, throat, neck, and collarbone. While yet another showed up to pinch and twist his nipples.

Daryl writhed with mounting pleasure. His moans were loud and full of need.

Beta captured Daryl's lips with his own, forcing him into a deep french kiss. His strokes sped up as did his thrusts and Daryl moaned into his mouth, his hips moving with pleasure.

This was torture and heaven at the same time for Daryl. It felt so good he couldn't help but respond to their touches but yet… everyone was watching him become nothing more than a moaning needy little slut.

"Say it Daryl." Beta whispered in his ear. "Say how you love being a man whore! How you need fucked! Tell us just how much of an in heat little bitch you really are! Tell me to breed you!"

Daryl didn't answer. He didn't want to admit it. Even if it was true, especially right now. He did need fucked… he needed to cum… he needed to just give his body over and let these men take him as much and as long as they wanted. But yet, he didn't want it. He was not a horny little in heat bitch. He was Daryl Fucking Dixon!

A sharp thrust against his prostate made Daryl gasp and let out a loud moan. "Ah fuck yes!" He said a lot louder than he had intended.

Beta laughed and thrust up into Daryl's sensitive prostate again. "Say it!" He said sharply. "Tell me your my bitch! Beg me to fuck you!"

Daryl moaned again, each time Beta hit his prostate he would moan. He'd lost eye contact with his focal point and now his body was relishing in all the pleasure he was receiving. Pre cum slipped from his cock as it was stroked and sucked, he wanted to cum. "Please." He whispered.

Beta laughed and thrust up into Daryl's prostate again. "Please what?" He asked as he unleashed with hard quick thrusts.

Daryl arched, pressing against Beta. His body crying out in pleasure. He was going to cum. He needed to cum! Just before he did however, he felt someone pinching his cock tightly. Gripping the head in their hands and squeezing tightly to force the cum back into the shaft of his hard throbbing cock.

The more Beta thrust into his prostate, the needier Daryl became. He moaned and thrust his hips back against Beta. He was losing himself to this. "Yes… please. Fuck." He whispered over and over. "Let me cum." He said after a bit.

"Not yet." Beta said thrusting into Daryl hard, abusing the younger man's ass. "Tell me your my bitch!"

"No…" Daryl refused then moaned and pressed back hard against Beta. "Please…"

The man that had been sucking Daryl squeezed on his cock again. "Say it or you don't cum!"

Beta chuckled at Daryl's resolve. He leaned in and whispered into Daryl's ear. "Let them hear you say your my bitch and I will let you cum, I will fill your ass with my own, then I might just leave you be! Or I could kill those you love most. You chose to take their place… do as I say… and take your punishment… and they live. Continue to refuse and we start taking them out… one by one."

Daryl moaned softly as Beta whispered to him, the man's hot breath doing things to his mind. The words he knew were not just a threat… they were a promise. He locked his eyes on his primary focal point once more then let his eyes close. "I'm your bitch." He said softly.

Beta smirked and kissed Daryl's neck then whispered. "Say it louder. Let everyone hear it!"

Daryl groaned softly and his neck turned to offer more access. "I'm… I'm your bitch! Please fuck me!" He said louder. "Please. Please fuck me like the good in heat bitch I am." He said louder. 

Beta laughed and slapped Daryl's head before launching his assault, his thrusts fast and deep.

Daryl moaned loudly for him. The one sucking his cock returned and he gave himself to the pleasure and need. "Yes! Yes! More! Please!"

Beta laughed more as Daryl let himself go. Begging to be fucked properly now, and he gave it. Thrusting deep into Daryl's ass. "That's it bitch!" He said. "You were made for being fucked!" It wasn't long before he pressed in deep, holding there as he began to cum. Thick spurts pumping themselves deep into Daryl's bowels.

"Yes!" Daryl cried. "Yes! Please! Breed your bitch!" He said as his cock was released and his own orgasm washed over him small spurts shooting from his own cock.

When Beta had finished, he pulled out of Daryl's ass. He laid down on the ground and smirked as Daryl was untied and forced to his knees. "Clean me!" Beta ordered.

Daryl obeyed, sucking and licking Beta's cock and balls clean. When he was done he looked at Beta, with broken eyes. He'd once again been made to completely submit…

"Kiss me!" Beta ordered pulling Daryl up and he pressed their lips together.

Daryl did as told, kissing Beta deeply as his ass was rubbed and fondled by someone standing behind him. He watched Beta pull away and nod before resuming the kiss. He knew before it happened and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as another Whisperer shoved their cock into his hole and began fucking him like a dog.

This went on until the entire group of Whisperers present had had their way with Daryl. His back, ass, cock, and balls were soon covered in a glaze of semen.

Daryl's pride was shattered. His ass abused, bruised and bleeding and his arms were barely holding him up. He whimpered as Beta took up the spot behind him again.

"You're such a good little cockslut, Dixon!" Beta laughed as he thrust deep into Daryl once more. "Beg me to fuck you again!"

Daryl sighed, broken. "Please… please fuck me again!" He said quietly but it was enough for Beta because the moment the words left Daryl's mouth, the hard thrusting began making Daryl arch and moan in pleasure.

Beta roughly fucked Daryl once more. His thrusts going in deep.

All at once Daryl was attacked. Five more guys jumping on him. One shoved his cock into Daryl's mouth, two took up places at Daryl's nipples, one stroking and sucking his cock and another fondling his balls.

It was to much, way to much at once. Daryl cried out as his body was wracked with both pain and pleasure. So much so, that he barely noticed the sting along his body as a knife carved things into his skin.

He could feel Beta orgasm deep inside him, and it quickly pushed him over the edge into an orgasm of his own. He rode it out, riding Beta's still lightly thrusting cock.

The knife cut deeper, along his back, sides, hips, legs, then along his waist. He didn't notice.

After some time, the Whisperers drew back and Beta pulled out of him, a concerning amount of blood dripped from him in multiple areas.

Daryl looked at Beta with hazy eyes. He was weak, and growing weaker.

Beta watched him for a time. He knelt and forced Daryl to look at him. "This could have been avoided." He said coldly. "If you had learned that we are the ones in control! If you want to live, you must agree to one thing."

Daryl didn't speak. He was too weak to talk. He blinked once and winced. His arms were shaking with the effort to hold him up.

"You must agree, Dixon, that we are in control of you and your group! Agree that all women and children within your group are our playthings to fuck anytime we want them. Agree that we own you and I'll see to it that you are patched up well enough to survive. Don't agree, and… you will die a slow painful death." He let Daryl's jaw go.

Daryl dropped to the ground, no longer able to hold himself up he moved his head and looked at Michonne with RJ, Carol, Rosita, Lydia, and Judith he closed his eyes and spoke in barely more than a whisper. "No."

Beta laughed and kicked Daryl then knelt and began cutting him deeply but never anywhere that would be quickly fatal. He wanted it long and drawn out.

Never once did Daryl cry out in pain, not even when the knife cut lines into his very sensitive cock and balls.

"Stop!" Carol screamed and ran to Beta trying to pull him off. She'd lost a husband and two kids, she couldn't lose Daryl too.

Beta backhanded her hard, causing her to fall to the ground where four of the Whisperers grabbed her, holding her down. Beta moved from Daryl to Carol. "She your woman?" He asked Daryl as he cut Carol's clothes off. "Sure is a pretty thing."

"Don't…" Daryl said weakly and he struggled to move to get to Carol.

Beta laughed. "Shame the last thing you'll ever see is me fucking her brains out!" He said as he moved between Carol's legs.

Two of the men forced her legs wide open and with one hard thrust, Beta surged his cock deep inside her.

Daryl cried out as if it had been done to him. He tried to get to Carol he had to! He couldn't let them win this!

The next thing he saw was Beta's head flying off his body and heard a dull thud as the man sank to the ground, Michonne having sliced it off while he was preoccupied.

Daryl forced his way to Carol, each move causing spurts of blood. He collapsed just as his hand touched her arm.

Carol scrambled to set up, in pain as she was, and pulled Daryl to her. She stroked his hair and spoke softly. "Don't leave me…"

Daryl blinked and smiled. His breathing was shallow. He didn't notice the rest of the group was now launching a violent attack on the Whisperers. He moved his mouth to speak but for a moment, no words came out.

Carol knew… she knew he was dying and there was no way to save him. He'd lost way too much blood, and there were just too many cuts and injuries. There just… wasn't time. She watched him as he tried to talk to her and a tear fell from her cheek.

After a few minutes, Daryl took a breath and spoke quietly. "I… I love… you… Carol Pelletier. M- Marry me?" He asked before everything went dark and his eyes closed. He took two more shallow breaths then one bigger one and let it out slowly… then… nothing.

Carol sobbed. Holding Daryl to her. "I love you Daryl! I have for a long time! Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" She didn't move from his side, even knowing what was going to happen. She wouldn't do it.

Michonne came over after the group had chased away the remainder of the Whisperers and sighed softly. Motioning for everyone to leave her be. She however, didn't leave. She would walk Carol back to the safe zone.

The sun was just coming up the next morning when Daryl stirred. He groaned then his eyes popped open. White and bloodshot and he growled.

Carol had fallen asleep and woke instantly hearing Daryl. She set up and looked him over. "I'm so sorry Daryl… I'm so sorry." She leaned in, concerning Michonne and kissed Daryl on the lips while at the same time plunging the blade of her own knife into his head, he went limp in her arms.

It was several minutes before she stood, silently. And only then did she notice Michonne. "He asked me to marry him." She said. "Just before he died. I said yes."

Michonne smiled sadly. "Let's get him home and bury him." She said and together she and Carol lifted Daryl up and carried his body back inside the safe zone walls.

That night Carol stood looking out the window. Her eyes narrowed and she shoved her knife into its holder on her hip, then grabbed Daryl's knife and crossbow with bolts, and headed outside. Those Whisperers were about to pay dearly.


End file.
